


Wolfing Your Way To My Heart

by SmileySunflower



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't examine the science too closely, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, No one knows he's Iron Man, Protective Steve, Social Anxiety, Temporary Wolf Steve, shy tony, tony has a crush on steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileySunflower/pseuds/SmileySunflower
Summary: Tony stared at the beast in front of him."So, Loki turned him into a dog?""A wolf," Bruce corrected him, "Steve got turned into a wolf."The wolf, Steve, wagged his tail and licked at Tony's hand.Well this should be interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or anything associated with it, I am writing purely for enjoyment.

Hell.

This must be living hell.

Tony shuttered as he saw General Ross tromp past him, looking none to pleased.

Oh, yeah. It's living hell alright.

Tony winced as he slowly limped his way to the debriefing room. Iron Man had taken a particularly hard hit to the leg and Tony was feeling the after effects. Not that any of the others knew that. 

No one know's he's Iron Man, and Tony would prefer to keep it that way.

He knows people wouldn't exactly describe him as superhero material. Tony Stark, the painfully shy, quiet genius turns out to be a mouthy, arrogant hero? Yeah, right.

But it's the truth. 

And it's a secret.

His secret.

Tony blushed and bit his lip as he made his way into the conference room. He really didn't want to sit through another one of Ross' tirades and he knew for a fact that the man didn't like him attending the meetings because he wasn't an official member of the team, regardless of the fact that he pays for everything and is Iron Man's 'handler'. 

He doesn't like General Ross and the man obviously doesn't like him if all the times he sneers at Tony is any indication.

Natasha and Clint flashed him a couple of quick grins as he entered the room and Thor beamed at him as usual. He did his best to return the gestures and sat down next to Bruce who smiled kindly at him.

Tony likes the team. They're all very nice and polite to him and they never say anything mean about him being included in the meetings. They don't exactly talk to him all that much, not because they're rude but because Tony's not much of a conversationalist. He blushes and stutters to much and can't seem to make eye contact with anyone long enough to say even a few words. They always smile at him though and say hello, so he's pretty sure they know he's just shy and would prefer to go unseen.

Like right now. Tony wishes he could go unseen right now with the way Ross is glaring at all of them. 

Tony doesn't know why Shield put General Ross in-charge. Personally, the genius would much rather prefer Director Fury, who is also scary but at least the man doesn't make fun of him or talk down to him the way Ross does. Fury even patted him on the shoulder one time and if that's not Nick Fury's way of being nice to you then Tony doesn't know what is.

Steve was the last one to enter the conference room. Ross snorted when the soldier entered and Tony bit the inside of his cheek and stared down at the table in front of him. Tony likes Steve. Steve is always nice to him. They aren't exactly friends, but Steve always smiles politely at him and says hello, not that Tony has ever really responded with more than a tight smile and bright red blush. He would like to, but-uh-

Tony can't talk to Steve.

He could, but that would end in disaster because Tony has the biggest crush on Steve. Like the biggest crush. So big. You don't even understand. 

Steve caught his eye and sent him a small grin before looking away. Tony felt his insides buzz. Just that tiny smile sent his heart racing. Yeah. Biggest. Crush. Ever.

Ross cleared his throat nosily and glowered at them all darkly. "Well, you all did a smashing job didn't you? I certainly think you did because instead of apprehending Loki, all you morons did was smash shit all across New York City!" He slammed his hands down on the table making Tony jump. 

"Sir," Steve began. "I think-"

"I don't give a living shit what you think, Rogers! You had a job to do and you failed and that reflects on me." He shoved the table and Tony almost went flying with the force of it. 

Tony swallowed and tried to calm his nerves.

Like he said, living hell.

"Not only that," Ross continued. "but Iron Man disobeyed orders once again and is he here for me to rip into him? No! But why would he be? He's never fucking here!"

Tony breathed harshly through his nose. He didn't mean to disobey orders, not really, but there was a building full of kids and- he sighed deeply. He hated when Ross talked bad about Iron Man in front of him. He is Iron Man. Kind of. Sort of. He is Iron Man, but he acts nothing like himself when he's in the suit. When he's in the suit he can escape and become someone else. Someone that's better than he his in real life. Tony Stark and Iron Man are essentially two different people.

He must have zoned out while thinking because next thing he knew Ross was shouting at him angrily.

"Stark!"

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin, face going red as he saw everyone watching him. "Oh! I-I-uh, sorry." He murmured quietly. "What-what did you say?"

"Fucking christ! Why the hell are you here for Iron Man if you're not even going to listen?"

"I-I-I'm-"

"I asked you whether or not Iron Man would be able to create something to track Loki?"

Tony blinked. He hadn't thought of that. It wasn't a bad a idea. He could calibrate some-

"Goddamn it, Stark, answer me!"

Tony almost vaulted out of his seat. "Oh. Well, um, I- I'm not exactly sure, but, uh, I can ask him and-"

"Speak up, Stark!"

Tony flinched back and felt his face heat up as everyone stared at him. "I-I-I'm sorry, um-"

"I can't understand a damn thing you're saying, Stark. Jesus, having you here is an absolute waste of time. Useless."

Tony swallowed harshly and blinked back his tears. "S-s-sorry."

"Don't apologize, Mr. Stark, you've done nothing wrong." Steve stood from his seat, his handsome face creased in a scowl as he faced Ross. "Don't talk to him like that." He said harshly. 

"Watch it, Rogers. You may be the leader of the Avengers, but I'm the one in-charge, so watch your tone, young man."

Young man? Tony's eye brows furrowed just a little. Ross is an even bigger idiot than he thought if he's calling Steve _young_ _man_.

Steve didn't really seem to like it either. His face pinched and his voice was hard. "Mr. Ross-"

"It's General Ross to you, Rogers."

"And it's Captain Rogers to you. My team did everything we could and Iron Man may have disobeyed orders, but he did it to save the lives of countless children. And how would it reflect on you to have the deaths of children on your hands when they could have been saved?"

Ross' face was turning an alarming shade of red and it looked like his head was about to explode. "Get out. Get out! Get out of here, all of you! Just get the fuck out!"

Gladly. Tony didn't need to be told twice, he was out of his seat in seconds and practically ran out the door. He heaved in a great breath to relieve the pressure in his chest. The sooner he got back to his lab the better. 

He speed walked down the hall and was about to turn the corner when someone called his name.

"Hey, Mr. Stark, wait up." 

Tony turned to see Steve jogging up to him. Tony gulped. What did he do? Did he forget something? Is Steve angry with him? Was Steve going to yell at him?

The genius stood stiffly, fidgeting around awkwardly as Steve stopped just in front of him smiling kindly as he cocked his head, looking up at Tony through his lashes. Tony averted his gaze. If he looked up those endless blue eyes would capture his soul. "Mr. Stark, I just wanted to tell you not to listen to anything Ross says, he's a jerk."

Oh. So he's not mad, that's good. That's fantastic. But Tony still couldn't look at him. He picked a spot just behind Steve's shoulder and held his eyes on it. "Oh-uh- thank you. I-I mean, uh, o-okay." 

"And you are not useless. You are an integral part of the team." Steve placed his hand on Tony's shoulder and the genius thought he might combust. "We would be lost without you."

_Shit_. Steve Rogers is literally talking to him. Like _talking_ to him. And saying nice things. This has never happened before, and honestly Tony didn't know how to deal with it. "Oh, um, th-thanks, thank you, uh, Captain."

"Steve. All my friends call me Steve." The blinding smile Steve sent him had Tony's brain short-circuiting.

Friends? Are they friends? Does Steve think they're friends? Either way, the man just made Tony's day. Hell, he just made Tony's whole year. "O-okay, St-Steve. Uh, thank you."

"You're very welcome..."

Steve kept looking at him and Tony realized he needed to say something. "Tony." The genius said, then cringed at how loud his voice had been. "I mean, uh, you-you can c-call me Tony."

Tony shook is head slightly in embarrassment. That was lame. This is why he can't talk to Steve. He shifted uncomfortably under Steve's gaze, and winced when he landed his weight on his bad leg. And even better, leave it to Captain America to notice.

Steve looked slightly concerned and held out a hand. "You okay? Are you hurt?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, no, no. I'm fine. Fine. I'm great, all good. Just, uh, tired. Yeah, tired." Tony tried to smile but grimaced internally. Stop talking, Stark, stop talking, you're making a fool of yourself.

"I hope Iron Man doesn't have you working too many hours. You need your rest too, and I'm sure you have many other obligations."

"Oh, no, no. I'm fine. I mean, he's great, he's very kind, um- he's- I get plenty of rest. Not tired at all. I mean, uh, not usually, I'm not tired, but- I-I'm fine." 

Steve grinned. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. He's lucky to have you. We all are. I know that you don't get enough credit for all that you do for the Avengers."

Tony blanched at him. "What?"

"You do so much for us and I don't think I've ever told you thank you, so thank you, Tony."

"Uh.... You're-uh- you're welcome?" Tony squeaked.

Steve chuckled and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he rocked on his feet. "And, uh, could you do me a favor and tell Iron Man I said to take care of himself. That was a pretty hard hit he took."

Tony blinked dumbly. Shit. Does Steve know? Is he suspicious? Tony needs to say something before it becomes suspicious. "Uh... um, sure! I mean, sure. Will do, I'll do that. Yep. I'll- I'll be sure to tell him you said that. Uh-huh."

"Thanks, Tony." He cocked his gorgeous blonde head to the side. "You know, we're all going out to dinner later, Shawarma or something like that. Would you like to come?"

"Me? I- I'm not- I don't want to intrude or, um, I have lots to do, but-but- thank you though."

"Are you sure? You are a part of this team, Tony, and even you need a break. Come on, my treat."

"Well-"

"It'll be fun."

"I'm not very good, um, c-company..." 

"Sure you are. And the team would like to get to know you better."

Tony wet his lips nervously. He couldn't really join the others for dinner could he? "What- what about, uh, Iron Man?"

"He never makes it to these sort of things and we want you there." Steve ducked his head a little and smiled charmingly. "I want you there."

And, okay, what? Steve wants him there? Steve? He wants Tony to join the team for an outing? He wants to get to know _Tony_ better?

"Please." Steve looked at him through his golden lashes and Tony was done for.

"Okay." He said weakly.

"Great! Meet us on the common floor at 6 o'clock, okay?"

"O-Okay."

Steve sent him one last blinding smile before he was off and left Tony standing alone in his pleasantly overwhelmed state. What the hell just happened? Did that really just happen? 

Tony mulled over the conversation all the way back to the tower, he can't believe he was actually able to have a conversation with someone let alone Steve, and he was in disbelief. He was going to dinner with the team, and Steve had been the one to personally invited him to have dinner with them. He wanted Tony to be there. Steve wanted Tony there and-

He froze looking at himself in the mirror as he got ready. What was he doing? He can't go to dinner with the team, not when he isn't wearing the suit. The suit made him Iron Man and without out it he was just Tony. Poor, plain, pathetic Tony.

He can't go to dinner. The team is only going to be disappointed. 

The team was able to talk to Iron Man, to joke with him and hold actual conversations. The team might actually be friends with Iron Man, but not Tony Stark. Never Tony Stark. 

Tony is... he's not like Iron Man. 

Iron Man is strong. Tony Stark is weak

Iron Man is confident. Tony Stark is insecure.

Iron Man is a hero. Tony Stark is a coward.

Iron Man is witty and knows how to talk to people.

Tony Stark is... He's just Tony.

Tony sighed dejectedly, his body deflating. Steve doesn't like him. Steve likes Iron Man, he's friends with Iron Man and is only trying to be nice to the sad, lonely genius that is Tony Stark. Steve is friends with someone who doesn't even really exist. If he ever found out who Iron Man really is... he's going to be disappointed. Like, super disappointed. 

He contemplated not going to dinner, coming up with an excuse as to why he's having to cancel, but he decided to go anyways. He's never been on an outing with 'friends' before and this might be his only chance. Sure he might make a fool of himself, but he does that on a regular basis so how much worse could it really get? 

Tony adjusted his shirt as he inhaled and exhaled a few times in the elevator on his way down. This would be fun. Yes. He was going to be fine and-

The elevator dinged open and Tony was met with the sight of Bruce kneeling next to a very large, grey animal. 

"Wh-what...?"

Bruce spun and looked at him. "Tony, hi. Uh, it's alright, you can come closer."

Tony watched him wide-eyed as he slowly stepped his way closer to Bruce and- and whatever that was. "What...?"

"Don't worry, it's okay, he's not going to attack, he's friendly."

"Oh. Um. S-so...uh..."

Bruce got up and fiddled with some things that he stuffed in a duffel bag. "It seems that during our fight with Loki, our favorite trickster cast a spell that had a delayed reaction."

The genius furrowed his eye brows even more at those words. What did that mean?

When Tony finally got close enough he could clearly see the large creature. It was ridiculously big, but beautiful at the same time. The soft looking fur was light grey with hints of light brown that got darker the closer it got to the skin hidden underneath. It's body looked powerful enough to crush anything in it's grasp. Strong, muscular legs, complimented the sturdy body. It's tail, long, fluffy, and majestic. And it's eyes. Pure blue. The bluest eyes Tony has ever seen. Just like-

"Wait." Tony frowned and motioned to the mighty looking animal. "Is- is this-"

Bruce nodded a bit hesitantly. "Yeah. It's Steve."

Tony stared at the beast in front of him in disbelief.

"So, Loki turned him into a dog?"

"A wolf," Bruce corrected him, "Steve got turned into a wolf."

The wolf, Steve, wagged his tail and licked at Tony's hand.

Well this should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony blinked and tried to make sense of the situation. 

So they obviously aren't going to dinner now, and that's totally fine because it was probably going to end with Tony in a boatload of embarrassment, but that didn't really explain where the rest of the team was, or how Steve was suddenly a giant wolf, or why Bruce kept scurrying around the room, shoving things in his duffel bag, and looking an awful lot like he was about to leave.

"Uh... Mr. Banner...?"

"Oh, Tony, please, call me Bruce." 

"O-okay, um, Mr- I mean, uh, Br-Bruce, are you, uh, are you leaving?"

The man paused in the middle of shucking on his jacket and gave Tony a pitying look. "Yes. I'm sorry, Tony, I have to go back to India for a while."

"Oh, no, no! Of-of course, um, you don't have to say s-sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, I just-"

"Hey, Tony, you didn't bother me at all." Bruce smiled at him gently. "I was actually waiting for you, Steve told us you were coming, but then everything sort of just went haywire and now you're the only one left."

"Uh...w-what?" 

"I've been called back to India on an emergency, General Ross just sent Clint and Natasha on a mission in South America indefinitely, Iron Man is offline, and Thor is out looking for Loki, and Steve is.. well.. you know...."

Tony looked between Bruce and the wolf, his eyebrows shooting up in concern. "S-so....?"

"Would you be able to take care of him, Tony? I'm so sorry to do this to you and I know it's so last minute but this literally just happened. One minute he was Steve, the next minute he's a wolf. I've done a few quick examinations on him and everything seems to be fine, but I have no idea how long this is going to last, and the others don't even know he's a wolf now."

"Uh-"

"And he really needs someone to take care of him."

"Um-"

"And I know Steve likes you, so I thought you would be the perfect person to care for him."

"Huh?" 

Bruce grabbed his duffel bag and hauled it up on his shoulder. "Steve. He likes you, so I figured you'd be better at watching him then someone like General Ross."

Tony didn't even hear the last part. He blushed and blinked widely as he whispered. "He likes me?"

"Yeah, he said you guys are friends."

"Friends?" Steve has told other people their friends? Tony's blush deepened and he realized he needs to stop repeating everything Bruce is saying. He peered down at the wolf who was sitting at his feet staring up at him with sapphire blue eyes. Tony gulped. "Does-uh- d-does he remember anything?"

"I don't think so. From what I can tell he doesn't and he most likely won't remember anything when this is over."

"Oh. Oh, o-okay. Okay. Well, uh-"

Bruce cut him off with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Tony, I really have to go, but don't worry about a thing. You're going to be fine." He grabbed his bag, patting the wolf on the head on his way past. "You be a good boy for Tony, Steve, and, Tony," Bruce held the elevator door open. "Thank you for doing this."

"S-sure. Uh- no-no, um, no problem."

Bruce gave him one last smile before the elevator doors closed and Tony was left with the giant beast who was apparently his crush Steve Rogers.

Tony swallowed, looking down at the animal who gazed up at him expectantly. "Uh...okay, uh, come on." He shivered slightly. "Let-let's go." He took off, followed by his new companion who seemed absolutely determined to walk right up against his leg the entire time.

He thought maybe Steve would want some space in his new found appearance but apparently not. The dog, or wolf, Steve, whatever, followed him everywhere. He always wanted to be curled up next to Tony's side as the genius moved about the tower, and Tony wasn't sure how he felt about it. Of course he was enjoying it but at the same time it seemed wrong. Unnatural. The wolf was still Steve, but not really. Well, kind of. Sort of. This is all very confusing.

Tony doesn't know how to act around person Steve, let alone wolf Steve.

The real kicker was when wolf Steve hopped up on his bed and made himself comfortable on the pillows right next to Tony as the genius was going to bed.

Tony stared at him in wonder. "Oh, uh, no, no. Down, Steve."

Steve just looked at him and then rested his head on Tony's thigh. The genius froze and felt like he was going to combust. Relax, he told himself, Steve doesn't know what he's doing right now, he's just following his instincts, so don't read into his behavior too much. 

He cleared his throat and carefully avoided touching the wolf. "Don't-uh- don't you want to sleep in your bed? I mean, you're a, uh, w-wolf, but..."

Steve's response was to rumble softly and just snuggle closer to Tony, burrowing his head farther into the man's thigh and spreading his wolf body out on the bed, looking as if he was getting more comfortable by the second. 

That was not what Tony had been going for.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. Everything is fine, it's just Steve who just so happens to be a wolf. Oh geez. Steve who just so happens so to be a wolf? Like that's suppose to make him feel better. He should be terrified of this ginormous wolf who's just laying on top of him, but he's not because it's Steve and Steve's nice. 

Tony bite his lip as he remembered what Bruce had said about Steve not remembering anything. If Steve isn't going to remember anything, than Tony better make the most of it because if he's ever going to spend time with Steve outside of the suit now would be the time to do it. 

He hesitantly placed his hand down lightly on Steve's head and the wolf nuzzled up into it, like he wanted Tony to pet him. The genius smiled shyly and gently ran his hand down the back of Steve's head, stroking the soft fur, giggling as Steve rumbled in delight. Feeling brave, Tony scratched the back of his ears and his smile became full blown as Steve rolled over, exposing his belly and let his tongue loll out. 

"Hmm..." Tony giggled as Steve leaned in closer to the contact when the genius started rubbing his tummy. "Are- are you sure you're a wolf and not a dog?"

A satisfied huff escaped from the big, fluffy animal and Tony could feel his nerves fading away slightly. Wolf Steve is a lot easier to talk to than person Steve, so maybe if Tony is able to get comfortable around wolf Steve he'll be more comfortable around human Steve, which is a total long shot, but, hey, it's worth a try. But only a small one because Tony's still really shy and normal Steve with his charming smile, charismatic personality, bulging muscles, and shiny, blonde hair is **_so_** different than furry, fanged, four-legged, beast Steve. 

Tony sighed. Does Steve really consider him a friend? They haven't talked much and Tony can't maintain eye contact for more than a second, let alone hold a five minute conversation. Hell, he's doing good if he can get out a 'hello' without stuttering. Maybe Steve just feels bad for poor, lonely Tony Stark and is trying to make him feel better. That would be a total Steve thing to do because he's so nice and that's one of the many, many, _many_ things Tony admires about him, but either way Tony is just ecstatic and somewhat horrified that Steve even thinks that much of him. Tony obviously thinks about Steve far more than he should but that's his secret. 

A big, wet tongue swiped down the side of his face, drawing the genius out of his thoughts and sending him into a fit of giggles. Tony wiped at his cheek and grinned at the big wolf who tried to lick him again.

"H-hey!" He let out a laughing shriek when Steve crawled halfway on top of him, tickling the genius' chin with his tongue as continued to try and lick the man. "St-Steve! Hahaha! S-st-stop it!" 

Tony gently pulled away from Steve's enthusiastic licking, snuggling under the covers to hide the fact that he was blushing like a maniac. Those licks were probably the closest thing to Steve kisses he was ever going to get but they tickled and Tony is still extremely nervous so maybe more wolf kisses later.

Steve snorted at him and nuzzled his head into the crook of Tony's neck, his wolf body settling against Tony's as he closed those gorgeous eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Tony awkwardly wrapped him arm loosely around Steve's back and gulped audibly.

Steve Roger's is going to sleep in his bed.

Steve Roger's is going to sleep with him! Not sleep with him-sleep with him, but, well, you know, and it's a big deal!

Alright, Stark, breathe, breathe, you're fine. You are fine. You can do this.

Tony closed his eyes and inhaled deeply then relaxed into the bed and cuddled closer to wolf Steve.

Yes. He can do this.

Steve snuffled in his sleep and Tony bite his lip to resist cooing at him. 

The genius might actually being enjoying this a little bit.

Maybe more than a little.

Okay, he's really kind of enjoying this now.

It isn't going to be so bad.

Tony can totally handle this.

He's got this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update in two weeks!


	3. Chapter 3

He does not got this. Repeat, he does **not** got this.

He's making a fool of himself.

Tony swallowed and bounced on his heels anxiously as he rewired the server for all the lights in the tower. A blown fuse was the culprit.

It was nearing two a.m. when an explosion had startled them awake. The loud noise instantly had Steve on alert as he had covered Tony's body with his own and growled into the darkness until Tony stroked his sides to relax him.

That's why they're now in the basement with Tony desperately trying to get the lights to come back on. He hissed as a small shock ran through his finger and startled slightly from the little whine he heard from beside him. He looked over to his side.

Steve sat beside him, holding the flashlight in his mouth.

"Sorry. I'm-I'm okay. You, uh, you doing okay, S-Steve?"

And that's the other thing.

Tony keeps talking to Steve. Like actually talking to him. Rambling mostly, so thank god Steve won't remember any of this or else he would be mortified. 

It's nice to have someone to talk to, he never really talks to anyone. The only people he can have a real conversation with is Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy, but even then he gets flustered after a few minutes. He talks to Jarvis, he can talk to Jarvis all day long because he built Jarvis and Jarvis isn't a person, so it's different. 

And talking to Steve? God help him.

"I-I don't know how this could have happened," Tony said quietly. "T-Thanks for holding the flashlight."

Steve looked up at him, waging his tail and the genius could have sworn his saw a little twinkle in the wolf's eyes.

He gulped. "I s-should have it fixed in just a second, so, uh, not much longer."

Steve's heavy tail thumped on the ground.

"So, um, h-how's life as a wolf?"

Tony cringed and mentally face palmed. That was a dumb question.

Steve's tail thumped harder and he made a little grunting noise behind the flashlight.

"I-I mean-I mean-uh-I hope you're okay. Um... I don't know what it's like to be a wolf, so, uh, you-you seem to be doing okay though, so that's good."

Steve looked at him and gave a little snort.

"I, uh, I'm sorry you, uh, got stuck with-with me, but, um, the others are all away. I'm sure you would much rather, uh, be with Iron Man, but-but, uh... He's really busy and- not that I have any problem with having you around! It-it's the opposite really. I'm really enjoying spending time with you. "

Steve scooted closer to him until he was firmly pressed up against Tony's side.

The genius sighed, his brain fizzling at having Steve so close to him again. "You're so nice. I-I hope I've, uh, never offended you or anything, um, because, y-you know, I don't really talk much or-um-I-uh- I-I should probably just s-stop t-talking."

A whining noise emerged from Steve's throat and the wolf bonked his head onto Tony's leg. 

Tony let out a nervous giggle and scratched behind Steve's ear. "Sorry. I'm not really, uh, g-good at this."

Steve rumbled at him, and it reminded Tony of when Steve had told him not to apologize after Ross had been a jerk to him. Steve's always looking out for others. Looking out for Tony. Steve had told the others he and Tony were friends. It made Tony feel giddy on the inside.

The genius sighed and flipped the switch on the breaker and waited. Nothing happened. Tony bit his lip and went back to work. He had to be missing something somewhere. Maybe if he connected the red and blue wires-

Steve grunted from beside him, shaking the flashlight.

Tony peered over at the wolf, eyes following the gleam from the flashlight to what Steve was motioning to. Aha! A loose screw. Tony tightened the screw and the room was suddenly flooded with light.

The genius grinned at Steve who was spinning around in circles happily. "Good job, Steve. Y-you're so smart."

Steve pranced over to him and licked eagerly at his hands.

Tony giggled, a full body blush making its way to the surface. "You're silly. Come on, let's get back to bed."

Steve bound towards the door, pressing down on his paws to stop himself from sliding as he turned around to make sure Tony was coming. The genius let out a breathy laugh. "You're a nut." Steve barked at him, his tail waging rapidly. This time Tony release a real, genuine laugh. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Steve bounced around all the way upstairs and into the bed room. The wolf leapt on the bed, rolling onto his back and squirmed around, releasing happy noises.

Tony chuckled, climbing into the bed and snuggling under the covers.

Steve crouched the front half of his body down, tail swaying in the air as he rumbled at the engineer playfully and then pounced, his front paws landing heavy on Tony's injured leg.

"Ah!" The genius shot up, gasping in pain, and holding his leg gingerly. "O-ow."

Steve immediately backed off and hopped off the bed. He lay down on the floor beside the bed, ears slicked back, tail between his legs, and eyes looking far more remorseful than a wolf's eyes had any right to.

Tony winced as he shifted his leg slightly and tried to give Steve a reassuring smile when the wolf whined helplessly. "It-it's okay, Steve, y-you didn't mean to, it was just an accident."

The wolf sat up, ears still flat on his head and eyes wide.

Tony patted the bed invitingly. "C-come on. It's okay."

Steve carefully crawled back onto the bed and avoided Tony's bad leg, instead gently setting his head down on the genius' other leg where he had gone to sleep earlier that night.

Tony ran his fingers through Steve's soft, downy fur. "Don't be sad. You didn't do anything wrong, uh, it-it's just a bruise. 

Steve looked at him sorrowfully. His beautiful blue eyes still conveyed his emotions even in wolf form. His tongue flicked out to lick at Tony's arm, as he burrowed closer to the genius.

A small graced Tony's lips as he tangled his fingers further into Steve's fur. "You're very, uh, cuddly. It's nice." He pulled the comforter up and over Steve so the wolf could settle against him. Steve sniffed at the bedspread and then sneezed, drawing a quiet laugh out of the genius. Tony patted the thick comforter. "Do you like it? It's really soft and fluffy. It's kind of a plum color. Do you like p-plums?" Tony flushed. There he goes again with the rambling. "I love plums. Lots-lots of people don't like them, but- I-I think they're really good."

Steve snuffed and relaxed fully into the bed and against Tony.

The genius frowned and played with a frayed edged on the blanket, his feet twitching nervously under the covers. "Do- do you really think we're friends? I mean, um, I would love to be your-your friend. We never really talk so I-I guess I just assumed you thought of m-me as Iron Man's handler. Not that I don't think we're not friends! Because if-if you say we are then, um, then we are. We're friends. Yep. S-sounds good." He shook his head dejectedly. "Sorry." He said quietly. "I'm, uh, really bad at t-talking to people."

Steve pawed at him, even as a wolf the look on his face could only be interpreted as him saying that Tony needs to stop apologizing for everything when he's done nothing wrong.

"Sor-I mean, uh, thanks, or-um- we should get some sleep."

The wolf sighed, sounding incredibly just like Steve does in real life. His wet nose dug into Tony's hip as he drifted off to sleep and Tony couldn't help but smile. Tony's trying, he's making an effort to be more comfortable around Steve and Steve is trying to help him too, and that means everything to the genius. Even in wolf form Steve is still the nicest person he knows. 

Tony lightly stroked Steve's back. "Goodnight, Steve," He whispered before he too let sleep overtake him.

**

Later at a more reasonable time to be up that morning, Tony followed his usual routine by starting off his day in the lab, and since Steve was still acting as his shadow, the big wolf was there too.

Tony sipped his coffee, drawing out blueprints for some renovations to the Quinjet while Steve lay leaning against his legs. Tony was learning that Steve seemed to be very touchy-feely as a wolf.

The genius rocked on his heels as he found an older blueprint that he hadn't had the courage to follow up on. He peered down at the wolf and sucked in a deep breath. He could do this. It's fine. He's got this. It's just a wolf who just so happens to be Steve. See? Totally fine.

"H-hey, Steve?"

Steve immediately perked up, tail wagging and ears alert. He reacted that way everything Tony initiated contact or one of their one-sided conversations. Steve sat up and bumped his head into Tony's hand asking to be pet. Tony obliged him with a sort of half smile.

"Uh... You know, I, uh, I was, um, I was thinking about updating your shield. Maybe-maybe making it lighter and reinforcing it a little bit more, because I actually found a way to manipulate the vibrainium so that it's even more durable and, uh-" He's rambling again. "I-I don't know if-uh- you would be interested in that but, uh, um, I just thought I would a-ask now be-because I can't really talk to you in person, so...."

Steve gazed up at him, blue eyes shining bright as he nuzzled into Tony's palm. 

"Not that you're going to remember any of this. You probably think I'm so pathetic. And-and-and I am. I-I am." Tony swallowed harshly. "I try to be confident but- I'm just really, uh, s-shy, and that's sounds absolutely ri-ridiculous for a-a grown man, but, um, I-I can be confident. Sometimes. When I'm in the, uh-"

He cut himself off as heavy footsteps descended down the stairs. General Ross made his way down into Tony's lab causing the genius to sigh heavily. 

"Oh joy."

Steve's eyes followed the direction of his and seemed to immediately catch on. The big wolf growled under his breath, demeanor changing instantly as he sat rigidly next to the genius, poised in a protective stance. 

Ross stomped up to them and Tony took a sharp intake of breath. 

"Stark, where is Iron Man?"

_Shit_.

Tony blinked. "Uh-"

"I need to talk to him. Now."

"W-well-um-I-"

"Where the hell is he, Stark, isn't not that hard of a question."

"He's-I-I don't-I d-don't know."

Ross scowled. "Of course you don't. Has he made a tracking device for Loki yet?"

"Uh..." Oops. Tony had forgotten about that. "I-he-uh- I th-think I, um, may have, uh, forgot to m-mention it to him."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"N-n-n-no. I-I-I'm s-sorry."

Ross stepped closer, and Tony had to back up against his work desk, the edge of it biting into his back as he was forced to lean backwards as Ross continued to lean forward, the tip of his nose touching Tony's. "You're so useless. You may be a genius but you are a sorry excuse for a man. You're weak. You can't even form a complete sentence without stumbling. And do you even know Iron Man whereabouts? No. Some handler you are.

Tony breathed harshly through his nose, just barley keeping his tears at bay. "I-I-I-"

"You what?" Ross seemed so close. Too close. Tony tried to move back, but he had no where to go and then a sharp pain ran up his injured and it gave out from underneath him and he floundered to the ground. 

Ross followed him, arms outstretched and ready to haul Tony back up when a loud bark startled them both.

Steve growled at the man, baring his teeth, hackles raised, and ready to pounce.

Ross turned his attention to the wolf, only just noticing him for the first time and frowned, backing away from the genius as the large animal slowly prowled towards him. "What the hell is that?"

"Uh- it's-uh-it's, that's my, um, dog. I got a, uh, I got a dog. He's my d-dog."

"That's not a fucking dog!"

"Y-yes he is. He's j-just, um, really, uh, really big."

"It's fucking huge!"

If Tony had been in the Iron Man suit his first instinct would be to say 'No shit, Sherlock' but since he's just plain old Tony right now he says, "Y-y-yeah, he, um, eats a lot protein?" Tony cringed. 'He eats a lot of protein?' God, he's helpless.

"Well, where the fuck did he come from?"

"Uh... w-well, you-you see, um..."

"Answer the question, Stark!"

Tony's face twitched. Something changed. Whether it be in the atmosphere or within himself he wasn't sure. "That's-it's really n-none of-of your business." And oh. He's never spoken to anyone like that before. Hell, he's never stood up for himself before.

Ross didn't seem to like that though. He stopped walking backwards in favor of glaring fire at Tony. "What the fuck did you just say to me, you little shit?"

"U-uh-um, I-uh-"

Seeming to forget about the giant wolf in front of him, Ross took a step towards the genius who was still on the floor. "You think you can talk to me like that, you fucking bastard? Huh? I ought to show you what happens to people who speak to me like that, I ought to teach you a lesson." He reached out to grab at Tony. "Come here, you little son of a bitch!"

Tony closed his eyes and braced himself. "N-no, no-I-I-"

Ross didn't get very far though, as Steve lunged at the man, snarling and looking far angrier than Tony had ever seen him. Ross fell to the ground with the wolf on top of him, heavy paws pressing down on his chest and sharp teeth just a couple of inches away from his face. Steve continued snarling, eyes ablaze, and looking like he was just daring Ross to move so he could take a bite out of him.

"Jesus fucking- Stark! Get this thing off me!"

Tony stared at them in wonder. Steve had just attacked Ross. He attacked Ross to protect Tony. Something bloomed in Tony's chest. Steve protected him. Him. Tony. He-

"Stark!"

Tony bodily jumped as he was torn from his thoughts and pulled back in reality. "Oh! Uh- S-Steve, get d-down, uh, it's-it's okay."

Steve growled lowly, slowly backing off of Ross, but his sharp eyes never left the man.

Ross staggered to his feet, scurrying towards the door. He spun around to glare at Tony, mouth open and ready to spit something absolutely horrendous at the genius when Steve took a menacing step forward, his body hunched and ready to attack. Ross' expression turned from livid to scared for his life as the wolf inched closer. Ross gulped and then flung himself out of the lab.

Tony let out a big sigh of relief. He hates confrentation. He winced internally. He shouldn't have had to rely on Steve to protect him. He was so brave in the Iron Man suit but such a coward in real life.

Steve came and sat next to him, well, half next to him, half in his lap with his head hooked over Tony's shoulder. 

Tony buried his face in the soft fur and hugged Steve tightly. "Thanks, Steve."

The wolf pulled back and licked Tony's face until it was covered with drool. 

The genius laughed. The wet, slobbery, wolf kisses making him momentarily forget his insecurity. Tony pulled back and looked into Steve never-ending blue eyes. Those eyes were gaining his trust, his heart.

Tony pushed himself up off the ground and rubbed Steve's head. "Hey, come on, I-I want to show you something."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony bit his lip as he led Steve out of the lab and down stairs into his workshop which was prohibited to everyone. Not even Pepper or Rhodey were allowed down in his workshop and there was good reason why.

This is where he keeps the suit. 

The suit that no one knows the truth about.

The Iron Man suit.

Tony swallowed as he held the door open for Steve. The big wolf stopped short of walking in and glanced back at the genius like he knew what a big deal it was for Tony to be inviting him into the engineer's sacred workshop. Tony smiled shakily and motioned him in. "Go-go ahead, it's o-okay."

Steve blinked widely at him and slowly walked into the workshop. The wolf carefully made his way further into the room, eyes scanning everything and sniffing delicately. 

Tony closed the door and locked it behind him. He spun and stared at Steve who had taken a seat and was staring back at him. Tony stood there opening and closing his mouth, trying to form words and get them out of his mouth. "S-so-uh-um..."

Tony panicked for a moment. He can't really tell anyone can he? It would be kind of nice to tell someone, have someone to share it with instead of keeping his secret all to himself. But what about the consequences? How will Steve react? Will Steve be mad? Will he be disappointed? Will he be disgusted? Will he kick Iron Man off the team and shun Tony forever?

He jumped slightly when a wet tongue was suddenly licking his palm. He peered down into Steve's crystal blue eyes and released a breath. Right. That's right. He can tell Steve because right now Steve's a wolf and if he's ever going to share this with someone now would be the time to do it. 

"Okay. Okay. Uh- okay. So-uh... H-here. J-Jarvis, open her up, please."

Tony held his breath as the back wall of the workshop opened up to reveal the Iron Man suit. He saw Steve's ear perked up in interest. Alright. This is it. He's really doing this. He shuffled over to the suit, hands flapping around awkwardly. 

Steve hesitantly stepped forward, eyes wide and seemingly amazed at the sight before him.

"So-uh- I'm not just, uh, Iron Man's h-handler." Tony sucked in a deep breath and summoned all of his courage. "I-I am Iron Man."

Steve blinked at him, blue eyes gleaming and darting back and forth between him and the suit.

Tony felt his whole body relax. "Oh, w-wow, you don't know how go it feels to tell someone. I mean, uh, you're a wolf and you-you won't remember but-uh- it's s-still just nice to get it off my chest. Kind of. Sort of, I guess, not really, but, you know-"

Steve leaned forward and tentatively sniffed at the suit. 

"It's always been m-me. In the suit, I mean. It's always been me in the s-suit. I've, uh, never told anyone before. No one knows. I mean, um, well, now you know but you're going to forget and- I-I-I d-don't want anyone to know. It's- I don't want anyone to know. It's just, uh, p-people aren't going to, um, take me seriously, so- I mean, I told you, but, you know, that's-it's different and um- I'm not really superhero material, but when I'm in the suit I-I become someone different. I'm confident in the suit and I feel like I can do anything."

Steve sat next to him, unmoving and keeping his eyes directly on the Iron Man suit. 

Tony ran a hand through his hair anxiously. "I-I hope y-you're not, um, m-mad that you didn't know because I know you're in-charge of the team and all and probably would have liked to have known, but I, um, I- it's just easier if no ones knows, you know? It's for the best. And, besides, um, I kind of like living the double life." Tony huffed out a nervous laugh. "And-uh- th-that sounds pretty stupid doesn't it?"

Steve finally tore his eyes off the suit and gazed up at the genius.

Tony smiled shyly. "S-sorry. I know I, uh, ramble a lot. Like a lot, a lot. This is why I don't talk to people, because, um, it-it always kind of ends in disaster, but- um-yeah. Yeah, I'm-I'm Iron Man. I-I bet if you were human right now you'd be shocked. General Ross might actually p-poop a brick if he ever found out, but-but then he might try to kill me, so I, uh, I really don't ever want him to find out. I-I like being alive."

Steve growled lowly in the back of his throat at the mention of Ross and it made Tony's insides buzz. "Yeah, h-he's pretty scary. Not that I'm _scared_ of him because that would be ridiculous for a grown man to be afraid of another man, but, uh, I'm- he's just kind of intimidating. I bet he doesn't like plums, haha!"

Tony giggled bashfully at his own joke, scratching behind Steve's ears, grinning at the way the wolf leaned into the contact. "I've really enjoyed spending time with you, I, uh, I've always wanted to but, uh, y-you know, so t-this has really been great. I hope you've had a good time too, I mean, I know you're not, uh, exactly yourself right now, but s-still and-uh- I'm rambling again."

Steve's tongue darted out of his mouth, flicking to the side to lick at Tony's wrist. Tony beamed. This wasn't so bad. It's not bad at all, and since he's putting himself out there...

"You know, I, um, I-I've actually had the biggest crush on, uh, on you for a long time now. Ever since t-the day we met. W-well- probably before then, um, even before they, uh, found you in the ice I-uh- I had a-a crush on y-you. I think you're so nice and selfless. Not-not to mention h-handsome. Your eyes-" Tony gulped. "Your eyes are the most beautiful eyes in the world. I could stare at them for hours."

Steve gazed up at up him, those gorgeous blue eyes locking onto Tony's own plain brown ones.

Tony winced at his openness. "Oh gosh! That-that sounded weird. Oh god, I-I'm so sorry. You're probably disgusted. You probably- Shoot. I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have told you even if you won't remember. Oh my god, I-I'm so, so sorry." He jerked away from Steve and slowly backed away. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I should never have said anything. I'm so sorry."

Steve cocked his head to the side as Tony backed away from him and the wolf crept closer to follow him.

Tony gulped, his body shaking and tears springing to his eyes and Steve closed the gap between them. "I'm so sorry. Honest. P-please don't be mad, please don't hate me." He gasped as his back hit a wall and there was no where for him to go. "S-Steve, I'm so sorry. Please-I-I-I hope we can s-still be friends when you turn back, but if-if not I completely understand. I'm so sorry."

The giant wolf walked right up to him and when Steve jumped up, Tony thought he was going to attack him and rip him to shreds. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. Steve hates him now, he's disgusted by Tony. He'll never speak to Tony again. Steve- is hugging him? Tony opened his eyes as two large paws settled on wither side of his shoulders and soft fur nuzzled down the side of his face and under his chin. Steve is hugging him. Hugging him. _Hugging_ _him_.

"O-oh! Oh! I- You're-you're not mad? That's-that's- thank god! I- s-sorry. I, uh, didn't mean to shout-um- I-I'm really happy you aren't mad. You're hugging me. It's nice. Really nice." Tony wet his lips nervously. He should hug back, right? He timidly wrapped his arms around the wolf and laughed as the animal snuggled closer, tongue sneaking out and licking wetly up the side of Tony's face.

"Oh god. I'm sorry. That was nerve-wracking. You're uh- I'm so glad you aren't mad." A deep blush made it's way across Tony's cheeks. "It-it feels really good to tell someone all of that. I h-hope I haven't overwhelmed you or anything. You're just so easy to talk to. Well, um, at least like this you are because I would never be able to say any of this to your face. You're just so, uh, out- um-out of my league, but you're so nice and so sweet. I-uh-I really hope we can become better friends, like you said, remember? I would really love to get to know you better. And-uh- thanks, Steve. Thank you for letting me share all of this with you."

Steve barked happily, tail waging and shaking his body and his paws stayed perched on Tony's shoulder and he licked enthusiasticly under the Tony's chin, tickling the genius and sending him into a fit of giggles. 

"St-Steve! Hahaha! That-that tickles!"

The wolf hopped down and pranced around the room, twirling around in circles and barking at Tony as his tail waged rapidly in the air.

"You're so silly. I-"

"Sir," Jarvis' voice nearly had Tony jumping out of his skin. "I'm sorry, Sir, but Director Fury is requesting your presence. It seems the Asgardian troublemaker Loki has been caught."

"Oh! Oh, uh..." Tony glanced at Steve and sucked in his lips. "O-okay. Um-okay. C-come on, Steve, let's, uh, let's go upstairs."

Steve yipped excitedly at him as Tony unlocked and opened the door. The wolf bounded up the stairs while Tony slowed trudged up one step at a time. Explaining this Fury should be interesting. He'll just have to pass Steve off as his dog again. Tony bit his lip. He hated lying. Hopefully Fury won't be to upset when he finds out the truth. If he finds out the truth. Maybe-

"Tony."

Tony gasped as he spun around wildly, grasping at his chest, his heart pounding. 

Fury raised his eyebrow at him from where he was standing in the middle of the living room and the ends of his lips quirked up. "Oops. Didn't mean to startle you."

Tony nodded as he caught his breath. "That's-that's okay. S-sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? You haven't done anything wrong."

"Oh... Uh-"

Fury bent down as Steve made his way up to him. "And who do we have here?"

"Um..." Here goes. "That's my d-dog. I got a dog."

"Pretty large for a dog."

"Oh, yes, well, uh, he, uh, he eats a lot. Lots of, um, p-portein, you know?"

"Hmm." Fury scratched behind Steve's ears and peered up at Tony. "What's his name?"

"St-uh-uh- St-Ste-Stouffers! Stouffers? Stouffers." Tony wanted to face palm. "His name is, uh, St-Stouffers. Stoufffers. Uh-huh."

"Stouffers huh?"

"Y-y-yes. Because, uh, he eats some much protein." Oh god, make him stop talking. 

Fury just looked at him before standing up straight, his face looking as serious as ever, but he sounded amused. "Are you sure his name isn't Steve?"

Tony felt his body heat up and he panicked. "Uh-uh-uh-um-I-uh-"

"I'm just messing with you, Tony, relax, you look like you're about to combust."

Tony sat down heavily on the couch. Steve hopped over to him and jumped on the couch and snuggled into his side while the genius absently stroked his fur. "Uh-"

"Banner got a chance to call me from India and gave me a heads up and what's going on."

"Oh, well, uh..."

"And Thor has just located Loki and they are waiting for us back at Shield so that Loki can turn Rogers back to normal."

"Oh! Oh, that's good. Th-that's great. Um..."

"So get your 'dog' and let's get a move on." Fury shot Tony a look that had the engineer flushing. "And as much as it looks like Rogers is enjoying himself, we need a Captain not a wolf."

"Right. Right. Uh... so, uh, you-you want me there and not, uh, not Iron Man? Because I can have him get here really quickly and-"

"No. Iron Man isn't needed. You're going to be just fine. If it's Ross you're worried about running into, don't worry. I'm sure Rogers will protect you."

"I-I-I-uh-"

Fury smirked at him and began walking towards the elevator. "Come on, boys, let's get a move on. Don't want to keep the aliens waiting."

Tony took a deep breaths and glanced down at Steve who was peering back up at him. He smiled sadly. "L-Looks like you're going to be turned back to normal. I-I was, uh, I was hoping-" Tony sighed dejectedly and then tried to smile happily. "Come on, Steve, let's get you back to normal."

Steve surged forward before Tony could stand up and swiped a wet, slobbery wolf kiss down Tony's face, his tongue sneaking into Tony's mouth a little. 

"Pfft! Hahaha! S-Steve! You're a nut. C-Come on, let's go."

Steve barked, leaping off the couch and racing towards the elevator, looking back at Tony the whole way.

Tony sighed again as he slowly followed the wolf. He was hoping to have more time with Steve but that was selfish. He had to think of Steve and his well-being. He couldn't be a wolf forever and it was best that he get changed back as soon as possible. At least Tony got to tell him those things. It was a weight off his chest to share it with someone, even if that someone was a wolf who wouldn't remember anything.

Tony frowned to himself. Would Steve still want to be friends even if he forgot everything? Hopefully. Hopefully Tony won't make a fool of himself and ruin everything, but even if he does he's thankful for the time he got.

He chuckled as Steve pressed up against him in the elevator and nuzzled into his palm. 

Yeah.

It was fun while it lasted.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony played with his fingers as Fury led them to Loki's holding cell. He can do this, he knew this time was coming. He sighed deeply. He just thought Steve might be a wolf a little bit longer and Tony could enjoy his company. Tony's going to miss him, he's going to miss his huge, fluffy shadow who was so easy to talk to. Human Steve is much harder to talk to than wolf Steve. 

Tony startled when Steve inched closer so he was walking right up against Tony's leg. The wolf growled lowly in the back of his throat, teeth bared and eyes focused on something in the distance. Tony to followed his line of sight and took a sharp intake of breath when he saw what had Steve all riled up.

Ross.

The general savagely glared at Tony from down the hall and the genius felt a shiver run down his spine. He jumped when Steve released another menacing rumble, but relaxed when the wolf looked back at him, his bright blue eyes softening immediately as they landed on Tony. 

Tony tentatively smiled down at him when Steve whined slightly and knocked his head into Tony's thigh. Tony let out a quiet giggle and threaded his fingers through Steve's downey fur. 

"It's okay. I know you won't let him, uh, b-bother me."

Steve grunted causing Tony to smile for real.

"You're very pro-uh-protective."

Steve's tail waged slightly at his words until it dropped between his legs as he bared his teeth once again as Ross stormed past them, scowling darkly.

Tony gulped and ignored him, instead focusing on stroking Steve's fur for probably the last time. He really was going to miss his knight in furry armor. 

A light chuckle was heard from in front of them that Tony had a hard time believing was Fury. It made him blush. Fury was scary as hell but it seems like he has a bit of a soft spot for the genius and Tony actually likes the man. He had even told Tony not to apologize so much and relax. Fury had even joked around with Tony. Dang, why can't Fury be in-charge of the Avengers instead of Ross?

When they entered Loki's holding cell, Thor was there waiting for them with a firm hold on Loki's arm. The demigod smiled brightly when he saw them. 

"Hello, son of Stark, and mighty wolf!" He bellowed. "I have apprehended my brother and brought him here to change the good captain back to his rightful self."

Tony bit his lip and shot the big blonde a small smile. "Hi, Thor. T-thanks for-uh-"

"Not a problem, no criminal can evade the king of Asgard."

Loki rolled his eyes and jerked in Thor's grip. "I'm not a criminal, I turned your leader into a wolf, that's hardly criminal activity."

Fury pursed his lips. "You smashed half of the rooftops in New York City."

"Touché."

"Just change Rogers back."

"And what will I receive in return?"

Fury narrowed his eye. "Thor, make your dumbass adopted brother change Rogers back."

"Certainly," Thor turned to face Loki and leaned in intimidatingly. "Brother, change the man back."

"I would like to know what I shall receive if-"

"Change. The man. Back. Brother."

"But-"

"Loki."

"Oh, all right! I see the earthlings have influenced your sense of humor for the worst. Usually you would find my tricks quite amusing."

"Your tricks are a pain in my a-"

A loud bark from Steve nearly frightened Tony out of his own skin causing him to trip on his own feet and flop to the ground. A small gasp of pain escaped him and he winced when he landed on his bruised leg. Steve was at his side instantly, ears flat against his head, tail tucked between his legs, and whining sorrowfully as he nuzzled into Tony's neck, his tongue sneaking out to lick the genius gently as if to say sorry.

Tony encircled the wolf in his arms and gave him a squeeze. "I-its okay, St-Steve, it was just-just an accident. I, uh, I just got startled is all." Tony buried his face in Steve's fur for a few seconds before peeking up at Fury. "Uh, um, M-Mr.-uh- Mr. Fury? I-I think he's ready to be changed b-back now."

"I think you're right. And it's just Fury, Tony, no need for Mr."

"O-Oh, o-okay. Sorry."

"It's okay, Tony. Don't apologize, you haven't down anything wrong."

"Oh. Oh, right, sor- I mean, uh, o-o-okay."

Fury gave him a sort of pitying look as he helped him up and sighed. "Loki. Change Rogers back now."

"Yes, well, I still-"

"**Now**."

"All right, all right, calm down." Loki raised a hand in the air and readied it. "One annoying righteous Captain coming right up." 

"And make sure he's wearing clothes." Fury commanded.

"Killjoy."

Loki snapped his fingers and in the blink of an eye wolf Steve was back to human Steve. Beautiful, gorgeous, perfect, human Steve.

The soldier stood up shakily from the ground and twitched his nose, blinking rapidly. "Uh-"

Fury stepped forward. "Rogers. Welcome back. Loki turned you into a wolf, but now you're back."

"Oh, yes, I-"

"Tony here took care of you."

Tony blanched and could have died right on the spot. Dang it, Fury, you weren't suppose to tell him that. He could feel all eyes on him and he knew he had to say something. He blushed and smiled shyly at Steve, unable to meet his gaze. "H-hi, Steve."

From out of the corner of his eye, Tony could see that Steve was absolutely beaming at him. "Hi, Tony."

"Well, isn't that so sweet? Absolutely adorable I tell you."

Tony fidgeted timidly, looking down and focusing his gaze solely on his hands and feet at Loki's crass tone of voice. He was about to excuse himself from the room to save himself at least some embarrassment when Steve spoke up.

"Watch it, Loki. You're lucky you've gotten off easily so far."

"Oh, is that so? Why, thank you, Captain, and I must say, it is wonderful to have you back. How was your time as a scummy, flea-infested, fur ball?"

Steve took a step forward, fist clenched but Fury stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Let it go, Rogers, don't let him get to you."

Steve released a harsh breath through his nose and folded his arms, grumbling to himself, but a smile slowly lit up his face as ocean blue eyes landed on Tony.

Tony felt his blush course through his veins as it intensified and ran down his body when Steve ambled over to stand next to him, their arms brushing against one another. 

"Hi, Tony."

"H-h-hi, S-St-Steve. Uh... hi. H-Hi. Hi."

The genius cringed at his stuttering and studiously avoided looking at the soldier next to him in lieu of watching Thor, Loki, and Fury chatter back and forth.

Steve seemed to want his attention though. "Hey, Tony."

"Hmm?" Tony pecked up at Steve from under his eye lashes. The blonde smiled brightly at him and nudged their shoulders together, stepping even closer to the genius.

"Thanks for watching out for me."

"O-oh, uh, of-of course. Um..."

"And I'm really sorry about dinner from the other night."

"Huh? Oh! Oh, no, no, that's-it's fine because, uh, you were- and uh- don't-don't worry about it. No-no problem. It's all good. Y-yep."

Steve stuffed his hands in his pockets and Tony could feel how closely Steve was watching him."Well, I was really looking forward to that dinner with you. I guess that just means I'll have to take you out later."

Tony blinked in stunned surprise and sputtered at him. "W-w-what?"

"Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Uh-uh-uh-um..."

"Because I would love to take you out, you know, just the two of us."

"I-I-I-I-uh-uh-um-I-"

"Loki!"

Tony jumped at Thor's outcry and spun to see that the god of mischief was no where to be found. "W-Wha-"

"Loki just escaped-"

"Fury!" Oh Jesus. Ross stomped into the room and right up into Fury face. "What the fuck just happened!? I just had the demigod prisoner, that you were in-charge of, trash this entire fucking floor in two seconds flat! He was supposed to be this holding cell! What the fuck?"

"Ross. It's nice to see you too. Loki escaped."

"No fucking shit! How the fuck did this happen?"

Thor plowed forward. "It was my fault, I should have had a better grip on him."

"It's not your fault, Thor." Fury said, shaking his head. "Loki was out of the magic protected cuffs and that's on me""

Ross placed both hands on his hips and leaned forward, his nose almost touching Fury's. "And why was he not wearing the fucking cuffs?"

"We needed him to change Rogers back."

"What? What the hell does that mean?"

"Loki cast a spell on Rogers that had a delayed reaction. Rogers got turned into a wolf but now he's back."

Tony was pretty sure that if General Ross was a cartoon he'd have steam coming out of his ears. "And why the fuck wasn't I told!?"

"Apparently the team didn't want you to know."

**"What!?** So they didn't tell me, but they told you even though I'm the one in-charge of the Avengers?"

"It seems that way." Fury quipped.

"This is not fucking funny, Fury. I should have been notified, I could have taken handled it right on the spot, with all precautionary measures being taken and-" Ross' body stiffened. "Did you say he was turned into a wolf and only the team knew?"

"Yes, that is what I said. Would you like to hear me say it again?"

"Oh, eat shit, Fury! So a wolf, huh? You know I saw a wolf today. Actually, I saw a wolf yesterday when I went down to Stark's lab." Tony waited with baited breath as Ross suddenly spun on his heel, pointing a threatening finger and glaring daggers at him. "You! Was Rogers your fucking 'dog'? Huh? You lying piece of shit! You sorry little motherfucker, you think you can lie to me!? You're not even a part of the team!"

Tony was petrified and froze, unable to move from his spot as Ross suddenly lunged at him. Tony flinched and waited for the moment he would be turned into a bloody pulp, but it never came.

Steve's fist got in the way.

Tony watched in awe, eyes wide and mouth agape as Steve glowered down at the man who laid on the ground, holding his nose and groaning pathetically. "Don't you touch him! Don't you ever touch him or talk to him that way! Just stay away from him!"

"Fuck you, Rogers," Ross sneered. "You can have the little coward. I'm sure you two will be very happy together."

Tony saw Steve's eye darken frighteningly as the super solider pressed forward, arms out stretched to grab Ross, but Fury held him back. "Cap. Stand down, Avenger. He's not worth it."

Steve switched between frowning at Fury and scowling at Ross before his features finally smoothed out when he looked at Tony. Tony quivered slightly as Steve let out a rough sigh and marched up to him.

"S-Steve?" 

"Hey, Tony. It's okay." And then strong arms encircled his waist and pulled him in close to Steve's chest. Tony stiffened at the contact and he was pretty sure his eyes were bulging out of his head.

Steve is hugging him. Steve's hugging him again but this time he's human and not a wolf and that makes it so much better and so much worse all at the same time. Tony tentatively raised his arms and placed them lightly on Steve's back so he didn't offend the man by not hugging back and this only seemed to encourage Steve to squeeze Tony harder as the soldier then hauled Tony closer and he buried his face in Tony's neck.

Tony didn't move, he just stood there rigidly not knowing what to do. He never gets hugs. Ever. Ev-er. So this is- this is- he doesn't know what this is but he really likes it. He finally started to minutely relax into the contact when Steve began running his hand up and down Tony's back and a low rumble emerged from Steve's throat when Tony actually leaned into him.

The sound reminded Tony of wolf Steve causing the genius to giggle. Steve pulled his face out of Tony's neck and beamed at the genius, his smile brightening even more as Tony flushed at the attention. 

Steve's eyes sparkled and a small smile played on his lips. "Listen, Tony-"

A cleared throat interrupted him and had Tony pulling away from Steve as he blushed a furious scarlet. 

"S-sorry." Tony murmured softly.

Another sigh from Fury had Tony biting his lip. "You haven't done anything wrong, Tony, please stop apologizing."

Tony opened his mouth as was about to stutter out what was probably going to be another apology when Steve laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Sir, what about Loki?"

"Ah, yes. Don't worry, we got him once so we can get him again. And that reminds me, Ross," Fury turned his attention to the man who was now sitting up on the ground holding his bloody nose. "I'm officially relieving you of all duties relating to the Avengers. Effective immediately."

"You can't do that!"

"I think I just did. Please see yourself out and stop bleeding all over the floor."

"And who the fuck is going to be put in-charge?"

Fury raised his eyebrow, smirking. "I am."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ross pushed himself up and stalked towards Fury. "You can't lead them. I was put in-charge for a reason!"

"And you're being removed for multiple reasons."

"You have some nerve, Fury! When I tell the higher ups about this-"

"The higher ups have no say in this. And here's an idea: how about we let the Avengers decide?"

Ross' head jerked back at Fury's words and he scoffed. "You've got to be-" He cut himself off as both Thor and Steve flanked either side of him, neither of them looking at all to pleased. 

Tony bit his lip as he stared on in wonder. This is what he's always wanted. For Fury to replace Ross, and the very thought that it was actually happening was mind-boggling, but his body couldn't help but thrum with the hopes that his dream would actually come true.

Ross took a half step back and jeered at them. "You can't fucking do this! You have no say in the matter."

Thor, Steve, and Fury advanced on him menacingly. "Oh, I think we do."

"You can't-"

"Oh, yes we can."

"Rogers-" A small gasp escaped from Ross when his back hit a wall and he was trapped on all sides, unable to get away from the three large men closing in on him. 

Steve leaned forward until his was nose to nose with the general. "Goodbye, General Ross."

Ross gave him an incredulous look, but when Thor flexed his muscles the man was gone. He shoved past Steve and practically ran out of the room, shouting profanity the whole way.

Tony let out a nervous laugh. Oh wow. It actually worked. Ross is gone and Fury is in-charge. This is a miracle. It's a real life miracle. It's-

"Tony."

"Hmm?" Tony's breath stuttered as Steve was suddenly back at his side.

"I asked if you were okay?"

"Oh! Oh yeah, yeah, sure. I'm-I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I mean, I'm worried about you because, uh, h-how's your hand?"

"Oh, it's fine." Another gleaming smile from the blonde. "Didn't even hurt."

"R-right, because you're, uh, you're so strong and powerful and muscular and-uh-um-uh-"

"Alright, Avengers," Fury interjected, sparing Tony more embarrassment and the genius could have kissed the man. "We've got a demigod to catch."

"I apologize again for the inconvenience." Thor said.

Fury shook his head. "Forget it, Thor, it's not your fault. I should have put the cuffs back on Loki right after he changed Rogers back, so stop beating yourself up about it. We'll catch him." 

Steve smiled at the one eyed man. "What's the plan, sir?"

"We need to catch him quickly, we don't want a repeat of the other day. I have a feeling he's still in the building, so now's our chance. He fast and cunning so we need to outsmart him. I say we surround him on all sides. Tony?"

"Y-yes?"

"Is Iron Man available? We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Oh! Uh- yes! Yes! I'll-I'll get Iron Man! I'm sure he can be here quickly."

"Good. The sooner the better."

"O-of course. I'll get him here r-right now."

Tony scurried out of the room, already summoning the suit when a hand on his arm startled him.

"Tony?"

"Oh! Oh, h-hi, Steve. Um..

"Tony, can a talk to you for a second?"

"Oh-I-I'm s-sorry, Steve, I have to get Iron Man, but, uh... T-talk later?"

"Wait, Tony, listen, I-"

Tony winced as he had to brush Steve off and hurry down the hallway to find a dark corner where he could put the suit on without anybody noticing. "I'm so sorry, Steve. I-I have to get Iron Man, b-but, uh, I promise we can t-talk later."

Steve's eyebrows creased, and he extended a hand out towards the genius. "But-"

"I'm so sorry!" Tony called back as he dashed down the corridor. 

The suit arrived exactly a minute later, instantly transforming into a brief case that Tony snatched up and ran into a supply closet with where he put on the Iron Man armor. 

When Tony exited the closet he felt invigorated. He felt confident and unstoppable, like he could do anything. He took off down the hall, meeting the others at the conference room where Fury devised a plan and gave them each a role in capturing Loki. 

Tony acted like he normally did in the Iron Man suit, cracking jokes and making snide remarks but there was something off about it all. Steve didn't laugh at anything he said and he kept giving Iron Man the strangest look. 

Tony just shook it off, passing it off as Steve still recovering from being transformed into a wolf in all, and focused his attention on the mission. 

Finding Loki turned out to be a whole lot easier the second time around. With Fury's plan and help from Jarvis, they had the demigod apprehended in less than an hour. 

Iron Man smacked Loki on the back on the head when the trickster fruitlessly tried to reach for Fury's keys to the cuffs. "Ah-ah-ah, Houdini, you don't get an encore tonight."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You lowly earth people, astound me with your constant references to pop culture."

"Is that so, Shakespeare? Well, then you would hate to spend an afternoon with me. Hey, we should arrange a playdate some time, wouldn't that be fun?"

"Alright, Iron Man," Fury chuckled. "Thanks for the help, you're free to go now."

"But my playdate will Loki-poo."

"I think that falls under cruel and unusual punishment, so you're going to have to find some other victim for your little tea party."

Tony smirked beneath his mask. "How did you know it's tea party, Fury? Oh, are you interested? If you wanted to come all you had to do was ask, honey."

Fury snorted. "Over my dead, rotting body."

"That sounds a little morbid for a tea party but for you I'll consider making an exception."

"Get out of here, metal man."

Tony huffed out a laugh as he sauntered out the door, smiling to himself in the suit. Today was a total success, it couldn't have gone any better. Tony bit his lip and his smiled widened. He takes it back. This day is going to get even better when he talks to Steve. The blonde was so happy to see Tony, and he defended him and hugged him, and wanted to talk to him. He even wanted to take Tony to dinner. Just the two of them.

Tony sighed happily. Oh, yeah. Today was a great day. Today was perf-

"Hey, Tony."

Tony turned and grinned as he saw Steve walking towards him. "Hey, Cap, what's-"

Wait.

Wait.

Did he just can him Tony? While Tony is in the suit as Iron Man? He shook his head. No, Tony must have heard him wrong while he was too caught up in his thoughts.

He tried to play it cool as Iron Man. "Sorry, Cap, Tony's not here but I can get him for you."

Steve stopped a few feet in front of him and wet his lips."Tony, I-I know it's you in there."

Tony felt his heart speed up. "No. Nope. Sorry, Cap, no Tony here."

Steve gave him a hesitant smile. "I know it's you, Tony, you told me you're Iron Man, remember?"

"No, I di-"

No.

No.

No, no, no, no, no!

Tony's lips wobbled underneath his mask. "Y-y-y-you-you remember? You remember?"

"I- yeah, I remember everything, but-"

"You remember everything? E-everything?"

Steve ran a hand through his golden hair and locked eyes with the genius even through the faceplate. "Yes, I-I'm sorry. I know Bruce said I would forget, but I was myself the whole time, just as a wolf."

Tony saw his world crumbling before his eyes. "You remember?" He asked weakly.

"Yes, but-"

Tony could feel his anxiety rising and he was beginning to feel overwhelmed. "You-you-you _remember_?" 

Steve held his hands up and spoke softly with a soft smile."Tony, it's okay. Listen, I-"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Tony backed away from Steve, his body trembling as he realized the severity of the situation. He had confided in Steve, admitted to him that he was Iron Man and that he had the biggest crush on him ever. "I'm so sorry. Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I am so, so, sorry! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"Wait, Tony, no-"

"I have to go."

"What? No-"

Tony shook his head wildly, continuing to back away when Steve began walking after him. "I have to leave!"

Steve didn't even look disgusted yet, instead he looked sad and the genius couldn't stand it. "Tony-"

"I'm so sorry."

"No, no, Tony, it's okay. It's-"

"I-I have to leave!"

Steve gave him a kicked puppy look with a hand outstretched. "Don't go."

Tony felt a tear run down his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"Please, Tony, don't leave. I-"

Tony took off into the sky. He didn't look back, he didn't listen to Steve's cries.

"Tony! Wait, please, wait! Tony! Wait! Tony!"

He flew back to tower at full speed, stumbling and falling when he tried to land without any preamble. He flung himself into his workshop, slamming the door shut and running out of the suit. He was breathing rapidly and his eyes were clouded over with tears. He fumbled around the room, not knowing what to do but vigorously following the urge to do **something**!

"Jarvis, lockdown, everything, please!" He gasped out. "Lock the doors, the vents, the ceiling, everything. Blackout the windows. Initiate total lockdown mode. No one gets in, no communication."

"Sir, are you sure? Your health levels indicate you are in a great deal of stress. Perhaps you should rest a minute."

"Please," Tony said, his voice breaking. "Please, Jarvis, I-I-I can't- I can't- please!"

"Sir-"

Tony wrapped his arms tightly around himself and slide to the floor. "_Please_. Please, J, just lockdown everything. I need-I-I can't! _Please_!"

There was a moment of silence, then a quiet voice. "Yes, Sir, right away."

"Thank you, thank you. I-I just- I- th-thank you. Thank you."

"Sir, is there anything I can do?"

"No," Tony croaked out as the tears rushed forward at full force. "No, y-you-you c-can't do any-anything, b-but thanks, J."

"I'm am always here when you need me, Sir."

Tony just nodded, unable to say anything, and then buried his face in his knees and sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony studiously ignored the soft thudding coming from the door to his workshop as he tinkered with this and that. He's going on three days without leaving the workshop and he's not planning on leaving anytime soon. He's got a mini fridge stocked with food, there's a shower in the workshop bathroom, and a sofa that folds out into a couch so he's covered on all angles.

He squeezed his eyes shut and licked his lips as the knocking continued. He knows exactly who it is and he's not going to answer it. He can't. He just can't. He made the biggest fool of himself, embarrassed himself beyond belief, and exposed himself like never before.

Tony breathed deeply through his nose, willing tears not to fall. He's cried already enough. Steve must think he's so weird, that's he's a coward, and a fraud. Iron Man is probably off the team, either that or Iron Man is still on and it's just Tony that's getting the boot. Not that he would be surprised, he's already prepared for the epic scolding he's going to get for keeping such a large secret from everyone. 

Steve will probably never speak to him again after that. He'll probably avoid Tony like the plague and disregard everything about their relationship up until that point. Steve must hate him, must think he's absolutely disgusting. Tony swallowed harshly. Maybe he should move back to Malibu, at least that way he can still pay for everything but he won't have to see anyone. Steve would probably like that.

"Sir, Captain Rogers is requesting entrance into the workshop." Jarvis said for what must have been the fiftieth time.

Tony gulped as he felt his insides quiver. "N-no-I- I can't-."

"He seems worried, Sir, he would like to know about your well-being. What shall I tell him?"

"Just- that, um, just t-tell him that I'm f-fine."

"He wishes to see you, Sir."

Tony shook his head vehemently. "N-no-no-"

"He says he only wants to talk."

"No."

A moment of silence and then more dull pounding on the other side of the door.

Tony pursed his lips. He feels bad for avoiding Steve. Hell, he feels terrible about everything, but he's not ready yet. He knows he's putting off the inevitable, he knows he has to leave the workshop sometime, but he can't face Steve. His world has already crumbled around him, and seeing Steve would just break him completely. 

"J-Jarvis?" He murmured out despairingly. "Can you put some music on, please? And, uh, t-turn up loud."

"Yes, Sir."

AC/DC was then blasting through the speakers of the workshop, drowning out Steve's insistent banging, and Tony felt like he could finally relax. He let out a rough sigh, picking up and wrench and going to work on his latest invention. Nothing like a good old building binge to take your mind off the terrible things awaiting you on the other side of the door.

After hours later, Tony put his tools down and stretched, popping his back as he yawned. He wiped at his eyes, feeling tired and in need of a shower to wash all the sweat and grime off of him. 

"You turn the music off, J, I'm done for now."

"Yes, Sir."

He shuffled into the bathroom, peeling off his dirty clothes and stepped into the shower. He turned the knob to hot water and waited for the nice, warm spray that would loosen his strained muscles. 

The water flicked on and came streaming out onto Tony.

"Ah!" He jerked away from the ice cold water that came spewing out of the shower head and haphazardly reached for the knob to turn it off. "J-Jarvis! What happened to the hot water?"

"I'm sorry, Sir, there appears to be something wrong with the boiler connecting to this particular shower, but my data is indicating that the shower in your bedroom should be just fine."

"My bed- I-I-I can't go up there! What if-what if- I-I don't want to run into Ste- a-anybody."

"Of course, Sir, my apologies. I suppose you will just have to brave the cold water and stay down here forever."

Tony narrowed his eyes at the ceiling and pursed his lips. "I know what you're trying to do, J."

"I'm sorry, Sir, to what are you referring?"

"You're not funny, Jarvis. It's not going to happen, I-I'm not going up there."

"Certainly, Sir, I don't know what came over me."

Tony puffed out a breath, eyebrows coming together to form a little 'v'. "You're the worst, J."

"Absolutely, Sir."

Tony played with his fingers, his gaze drifting towards the door. "B-but-I mean, I-I guess I could just make a run for it. I know I have to go out there eventually. Is, uh, is S-Steve still out there?"

"No, Sir, he left some time ago."

"Oh. Oh, o-okay. Okay, that's good. I, um, I guess n-now would be the time to go..."

"Yes, Sir, it would seem so."

"O-o-okay. You, uh, you can lift lockdown for right now, Jarvis."

Tony took a sharp intake of breath when he heard the locks click open. "Alright. Here-here goes." He slowly carefully opened the door and peeked out sighing in relief when he saw no one there. He moved to leave but he paused, foot hanging in mid air, when he almost stepped on something.

There was a bowl of fruit sitting in front of the door. After closer inspection, Tony bit his lip. Plums. A bowl of plums. Tony squeezed his eyes shut. Steve. It had to be Steve. Tony breathed slowly in through his nose and out through his mouth when his eyes caught sight of a note sticking up between two plums. 

Oh god.

Tony glanced around hesitantly before picking up the bowl and looking at the note. 

_To: Tony_

_From: Stouffers :)_

Tony could have died. He stared at the tiny note, eyes wide and mouth drawn in a thin line. Was this a joke? Is Steve trying to make fun of him? He drew a little smiley face which is nice, but that doesn't explain the bowl full of plums or why Steve felt the need to address himself as 'Stouffers'. Maybe Steve is trying to make him feel better because he's just such a nice guy and wants to let Tony down gently. Not that Tony needs to be told that Steve's not interested because why would he be after everything Tony shared with him. Or maybe-

Tony shook his head. This is all too much for him to handle right now.

Tony sniffed and took off towards the kitchen where he could leave the plums. He can't eat those plums, he doesn't deserve them.

He scanned the halls, walking as fast as he could to avoid<s>Steve </s>anyone. He made it to the kitchen in record time, carefully dropping off the plums and spinning around to hurry off towards his bedroom. He made it halfway across the living room when a voice,_the _voice, stopped him.

"Tony?"

Tony froze, his heart stopping. You have_got _to be kidding.

"Tony? It's me, Steve."

Tony gulped. He didn't turn around. He just stood there fixed in his spot as he breathed heavily through his nose. He felt the moment Steve began to step closer to him.

"Hey, Tony, it's okay, I swear. Please, talk to me."

Tony shook his head wildly, feet shuffling uselessly as he tried to stagger away into the safety of his room, far, far,_far_, away from Steve.

"Wait! Tony- Tony, please."

A gentle hand around his wrist held Tony back. The genius haltingly turned towards the big, beautiful blonde as he half-heartedly tried to pull away from Steve. "I-I have to g-go."

"Tony, wait, please wait. Just let me explain. Please."

"I-I-I- c-can't-I-"

Tony's gaze was slowly brought to Steve's as the solider tucked his finger's under Tony's chin and lifted it. "_Please_? Just hear me out."

Tony peered into Steve's crystal blue eyes and couldn't find it in himself to say no. "O-okay." He said weakly.

Steve's sad expression quickly melted into a soft smile at Tony's acceptance of his request. "Okay. Okay, great. Thank you." Steve loosed his grip on Tony's wrist and slid his down hand over Tony's arm, his fingers trailing over Tony's chilled skin. "Oh gosh, you're freezing. Here, come here, let's get you warmed up."

"Oh. I-I'm f-fine."

Steve shot him a quick smile and gently led him over to the couch where he sat him down before wrapping Tony in a big, fluffy, grey blanket that instantly reminded Tony of Steve's fur when he was a wolf. Tony buried his face in the blanket as he tugged it tightly around himself. 

A soft chuckle from beside him had Tony leaning back against the couch, drawing his feet up and curling into himself. He heard Steve sigh, and then a tender hand was placed on his back. 

"Tony, I- thank you so seeing me," Steve said quietly. "I've been worried about you."

Tony peeked out at him from under the blanket. "I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're pretty cold, are you feeling alright?"

"Y-yeah, it's j-just, uh, my shower. The-the -uh- the water, you know? It-it was just c-cold, that's, um, that's all."

"Hmm. Alright, if you're sure..."

"I-I'm sure."

"Okay." Another sweet, concerned expression. "How's your leg? The one that was bruised?"

"Oh-uh- it's f-fine."

"Good. That's good, I'm glad." Steve gave a small smile and rubbed his hand lightly over Tony's back. "So, I assume you got the plums?"

Tony felt his cheeks burn red. "Y-yes. You-uh- y-you didn't need to-to do that."

"I wanted to. I know you like them so..." Steve sighed heavily and looked up at him through his lashes. "Tony, I want you to know how much I appreciate you looking out for me while I was a wolf. It really means so much to me that you would do that."

"Oh. Well, uh, of-of course. Um..."

"And I also want you to know how honored I am to know that I'm the only person you've ever shared things with even if you thought I wouldn't remember."

Tony felt tears spring to his eyes and he ducked back underneath the blanket. "I'm so sorry!" He wailed. "I-I'm so s-sorry. I know I s-should have-have told you about Iron Man, but-but I- and I'm sorry about my f-feelings, you must be s-s-so dis-disgusted!"

"What!? Tony, no! Never!"

"I'm so sorry!" Tony trembled beneath the blanket as his heart broke even more. Steve doesn't need to try and convince him otherwise, Tony knows how it must look to the solider after finding out all of Tony's most precious secrets. "I-I-I know I'm o-off the t-team, but-but you can have the Iron Man s-suit and I'll- I'll leave and I'll stay away so you won't h-have to see me again, but I-I promise to keep paying for everything and-and-and-" He cuts off his rambling to press his face into his hands as he sobs. 

Tony heard Steve sigh again and he cried harder. This is all his fault, it's all his- His body shuddered as the blanket was tugged away and he was suddenly pulled into a strong chest. One hand wrapped around his back and rubbed it soothingly as another hand carded gently through his hair and soft shushing sounds were being murmured into his ear. 

"Shh. Shh, Tony, it's okay. You're okay. Please don't cry."

Tony sniffled into Steve's chest. "I-I-I-"

"Shh. No, no, no. You're okay, you haven't done anything wrong. Listen, Tony, listen to me, okay? You are so amazing. Yes you are." Steve said when Tony chocked out a wet scoff and pulled away as he shook his head. Steve kept him close by putting his hands on either side of Tony's arms and the genius blushed at the contact. "I admire you so much."

"S-Steve..."

"You are so smart, the smartest man I know, your mind is a masterpiece that works in such a unique way that I'll never understand but I wish I could. And you are so kind and generous without even thinking about it. You give and give and give and never expect anything in return. You didn't hesitate to take care of me. You let me follow you around and cuddle and stay near you at all times. No one else would have done that for me."

"W-Well-"

"They wouldn't have. Not the way you did, and I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to care for me either. I wanted you."

Tony brushed away a few stray tears. "Y-you- huh?"

"I invited you to dinner because I wanted to spend time with you, I wanted to get to know you better, Tony, to get to know the real you and I did as my time as wolf. You're so brave, and kind, and selfless."

Tony stared at a hole in the blanket. "I'm n-none of those things. I-I'm a coward."

"You are not a coward." Steve said sternly as his thumbs stroked over Tony's arms. "You're all those things and more. You are one in a million and I'm so lucky to have you in my life. Please don't leave New York, Tony, I don't want you to leave."

"But-but Iron Man and..."

"Iron Man is a part of the team and so are you, whether you are in the suit or not. I want you to continue being Iron Man for as long as you want. Iron Man is yours Tony, and yours alone. No one can take that from you."

"Y-you're not m-mad that you d-didn't k-know?"

"Of course not! Tony, that's your secret to tell who you want, and I have no say in that. And I want you to know that I'm not going to tell anyone about Iron Man, not even Fury."

Tony wiped his nose. "F-Fury will be up-upset if-if I don't tell him."

"He'll just have to get over it, but he's not like Ross. Fury is a good guy."

Tony blushed scarlet at the mention of Ross. "You-uh- you p-punched General Ross in the f-face."

"Yes, I did. He was bothering you and I didn't like it."

"Y-you didn't have to-to do that."

"He had no right to talk to you in such a way, and, Tony," Steve leaned in until Tony made eye contact with him. "Don't believe anything Ross has ever said about you. None of it is true, okay? None of it."

Tony said nothing and frowned to himself. So Steve was letting both him and Iron Man stay which was good, but they still haven't covered Tony's ever so eloquent confession to the man about his feelings.

More tears slowly made they're way to the surface as the engineer began to speak."But-but-I- does-doesn't it m-make you uncomfortable to know about my, uh, m-my f-feeling for you?"

Steve smiled brightly at him. "No."

Tony gaped intelligently at him. "B-but-"

"Tony, do you remember when I invited you to dinner with the team and I said that I wanted you there? And then when I followed you around as a wolf and cuddled with you and licked you and growled at Ross when ever he got to close to you? And also when I said that just you and I should go to dinner?"

"Uh- w-well I- um- y-yes. I-I remember."

"Tony, I wouldn't have done any of those things if I hadn't wanted to."

"Oh... Uh-"

Steve absolutely beamed at him. "Gosh, Tony, I thought you were great before, but, now, after finding out that you're also Iron Man and you're even more wonderful and amazing than I realized, I can't imagine wanting anyone other than you."

"W-w-what?"

Steve inched closer to him. "Tony, I've been sweet on you for months."

Tony blinked his tears away and stared at Steve in utter shock. "W-what? What?"

Steve's expression was honest, no trace of malice or ridicule written anywhere on his face. "I could never be disgusted by you, Tony, I'm real fond you too."

"Yo-you-you like m-me?"

"Yes." Steve's cheeks flushed slightly as he ran a hand through his hair. "A lot, actually. I think you're very adorable."

"M-me?"

"Yes."

Tony gaped at him again. "But-but w-why?"

Steve jerked back and gave Tony a wounded look. "What?"

"W-Why would you like someone like-like m-me?"

Steve huffed out a sort of half laugh, half sigh as he reach for the genius and pulled him back into a hug. "Oh, Tony. For all those reasons I just told you about. Your kindness, your giving heart, your brain, your smile, your laughter, your utterly adorable rambling and stuttering. For just being you, Tony. I like you for just being you."

Tony blinked wetly at Steve, trying to swallow down his tears as he gathered his courage. Then he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Steve's back and squeezed a little, giggling at the delighted rumbled that emerged from Steve's throat. 

"Steve?" Tony whispered into the soldier's neck. "Do-do you really think all those things about m-me?"

"Yes, Tony, absolutely."

"Oh. Oh, that's -uh- that's good. That's- yeah."

Steve chucked, drawing back from the hug and tucking a stray piece of hair behind Tony's ear. His eyes sparkled and Tony was captivated by them. He didn't even think twice about nodding his consent when Steve asked if he could kiss him.

Tony licked his lips as Steve leaned in. 

The kiss was better than anything Tony had ever imagined. It was soft and sweet and completely Steve. 

Tony felt his blush run down his body when they pulled away and he tucked his face into Steve's neck. "Hmm."

Steve's chest rumbled beneath him and strong arms encased his body. "So, Tony, does that mean I can take out to dinner later?"

"Uh- y-yes?"

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Tony felt the trace of Steve's smile on his head. "Great! I'll call and make a reservation for Plum and Stouffers."

Tony couldn't contain the genuine laughter that spilled out of him. "Oh my gosh! I-I'm so sorry, I p-panicked and that's what came out. I'm so sorry, I swear I was going to c-call you Steve but-but Fury was there and he didn't know it was you as a w-wolf and I wasn't sure who I could tell and so I tried to think of something else but-but, uh, I'm, um, I-I'm rambling again. Sor-."

He was cut off as Steve ducked down and caught his lips in another gentle but breathing taking kiss. When they pulled apart Steve knocked their foreheads together and Tony was forced to gaze into Steve's clear blue eyes as he attempted to retrieve his breath.

Steve grinned at him and Tony's nose twitched when a little kiss was placed there. "Uh-"

"I love Stouffers. You can call me Stouffers anytime you want. Is it okay if I call you Plum?"

"Oh, w-well, I-uh-I- uh- y-yes! You-you can, um, you can c-call me Plum."

"You're so cute when you ramble."

"O-oh. Um..."

"And I love the way you blush."

Tony felt said blush deepen. "U-uh..."

"Would it be okay if I kiss you again?"

"Y-yeah, I, uh, I would really like that."

Tony smiled shyly as Steve positively gleamed back at him. Steve thumbed over the genius' cheek before sliding that hand through Tony's hair and pushing their lips together. 

Tony sighed into the kiss and let himself relax. Steve was so sweet and gentle, he didn't rush Tony at all and the genius was extremely grateful for that. Tony even moved closer to Steve and they kissed until Tony got to nervous and had to pull back to hide his face it in Steve's muscular chest. 

Steve chuckled and Tony's heart fluttered when the big blonde pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

"You're so amazing Tony."

Tony bit his lip and smiled into Steve's chest. No one has ever said such wonderful things to him. Tony sighed and burrowed further into Steve's chest. Steve actually likes him back, Steve kissed him! 

Steve's arms wrapped around him and tugged Tony in close, and the genius giggled when Steve buried his face in Tony's dark hair. "Oh gosh, Tony, you don't know how happy I am."

Tony released a breathy laugh and his insides soared. His cheeks began to hurt with how big he's be smiling. He feels total bliss, like he's on cloud nine and nothing could ruin this moment and bring him down from his high. Everything Tony's ever wanted with Steve is coming true and he's still in disbelief. 

Tony nuzzled his nose into Steve's neck the way Steve did to him when he was a wolf and drew a please murmur from the soldier's throat. "I-I'm really happy too, Steve. Th-thank you for everything."

"Me? Tony, oh my god, thank you!" Steve pulled back and his hands came up to frame Tony's face. "You have exceeded all of my expectations. You are unlike anyone I've ever met before and I'm so thankful for you. Honestly, Tony, when you told me about Iron Man, I was in shock, but then when you revealed about your feelings about me? God, I was ecstatic! I've wanted to ask you out for months but I was always afraid of you running away and not talking to me." 

Tony's gaze dropped to the floor but it was lifted back up to meet Steve's when the blonde gently tucked his thumbs under Tony's chin and smiled at him tenderly. "But I always wanted to tell you, I always wanted you to know how I felt. And when people start to bother you? It drives me nuts! I want you to know that I'll always protect you as long as you'll let me, but I also know you can take care of yourself, especially in the suit."

Tony gave a small grin. "Thanks, Steve."

"You're so,_so _welcome. Oh man, Tony," Steve kissed the top of his head and stood up from the couch, pulling Tony with him before continuing and Tony's grin widened. "I can't wait for tonight! Seriously, I'm so excited, I've been looking forward to this moment for months."

"R-really?"

"Really, really."

Tony giggled when Steve stole one more sweet kiss (that caused Tony to blush bright red again) before he grabbed the discarded blanket and threw it over Tony's head. Tony pulled it tightly around him and snuggled into it, brushing his nose through the soft plush of the blanket that so much reminded him of the wolf he grew so fond of. 

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

Steve titled his head to the side and grinned at him. "Did you get lost in there?"

Tony chuckled and rubbed his face up against the soft plush. "The blanket, uh, it r-reminds me of you as a w-wolf."

Steve's face practically lit up light a Christmas Tree. He tugged the genius to him as the big blonde cuddled his face into the side of Tony's neck. "You're absolutely adorable."

This time Tony didn't even hesitate to wrap his arms around Steve and reciprocate. The engineer basked in the contact with the solider, enjoying every second of their close proximity to each other, and even though Tony couldn't see it he knew they were both smiling like idiots. 

They stayed like that for a few moments until a voice nearly had Tony jumping out of his skin. 

"Holy shit! Steve's eating Tony!"

A sharp smack was heard from behind the couch.

"Ow! Jeez, Nat, I was just kidding."

Steve immediately pulled Tony closer and used his body to shield the genius from the voices that had startled them.

Tony peeked out from behind Steve’s arm and sighed in relief. It’s just the team. Clint was rubbing the back of his head while glaring at Natasha, while the red head smiled lightly at the pair wrapped in the fluffy blanket. Both Bruce and Thor were standing beside them and both were grinning gaily.

“Hi, guys,” Bruce said. “I’m glad to see you’re back to normal, Steve.”

Tony felt the moment Steve’s muscles relaxed, and his lips twitched up shyly when one of those muscular arms were wrapped around his waist, holding him intimately.

“Hey, guys. Thanks, Bruce.”

“So...” Clint grinned cheekily, and Tony could already feel his full body blush coming on. “Are you guys- Ow! Nat!”

Natasha didn't even look at the archer who was now of the floor, instead, keeping kind eyes on Tony and Steve. "Bruce, Thor and Fury already explained the whole thing to us. So, how are feeling, Stouffers?"

Tony bit his lip and felt his knees go weak at the mention of Steve's impromptu nickname, but Steve's comforting arm kept him steady. 

Steve squeezed his side slightly. "I'm great. You guys are all back early."

"Oh, yeah, well. you know," Clint said as he finally pushed himself up off the floor. "Nat and I kick ass, and Bruce is a miracle worker, so we all got back sooner than we anticipated."

Tony shifted nervously. "Oh. T-that's g-good. Uh..."

"Relax, Tony, you know how Barton loves to dramatize things." Came a new voice, and then Fury appeared from around the corner. 

"Oh-uh- h-hi, Mr-uh-I mean, um, h-hi, Fury."

Steve's arm curled more tightly around him, and his thumb snuck under Tony's shirt to rub the skin on his side. "Fury. Nice to see you again."

"It's always good to see me, Rogers. Well, I see that the whole gang is here, might as well do this now. Better keep a good hold of Tony, Rogers, he might faint after this next bit."

Tony frowned in confusion. "Um..."

Fury sat on the couch, leaning forward to get a better look at the genius. "Now, Tony, I told the team about everything that happened with Loki and wolf boy Stouffers here." Clint snorted behind them and Fury rolled his eyes. "And I also told them something else by accident. It just came out and I apologize for outing you like that, that was never my intention, but I want you to know that there are no ill feelings.

Tony sucked in his lips and leaned more heavily on Steve. "W-what? I, uh, I d-don't understand..."

"We know about Iron Man, Tony."

Tony's body instantly tensed up, the blood draining from his face as he turned towards Steve who looked just as confused as he did. 

Steve locked eyes on his and shook his head vigorously. "I didn't, I didn't tell anyone, Tony, I swear. I would never-"

"At ease, Rogers," Fury smirked. "I already knew."

Tony blinked widely. His gaze flickered between Steve, Fury, and the rest of the team. His heart pounded in his chest, his body shook, and the urge to run away was quickly becoming the forefront of Tony's thoughts. "I-I-I-"

"It's okay, Tony," Came Bruce's quiet voice. "Really. We think it's so amazing that you've been Iron Man this entire time."

Tony stared at him with shaky breath. "I-I-"

Natasha stepped forward and smiled softy. "We're really proud of you, Tony. You're so brave, and we support you one hundred percent."

Steve kissed the top of Tony's shaking head before speaking. "So you guys know? About all of it?"

Fury watched the genius carefully. "I know everything, Tony. I've figured it out a while ago."

Tony swallowed harshly, breathing slowly in through his nose and out through his mouth as he summoned what little courage he had left in him after everything that had already happened today. "S-so, you-you aren't m-mad?"

"No!"

"O-oh."

"None of us are mad, Tony," Said Clint, who was smiling brightly at him. "We think this is great! We've all wanted you,_you_, Tony, to be an official part of the team. Seriously, we are so happy to find out that your Iron Man because we can't think of anyone better to man the suit."

Tony let out a wobbly breath after hearing all of the nice things the team said to him. About him. Tony rapidly blinked away the tears forming in his eyes. They were all being so nice to him, like he was one of them, like he's their friend. Tony sniffed lightly. He never really had any friends. And now the team wants him,_him_, Tony Stark to officially be a part of the team and not just as Iron Man.

Steve's soft tone was warm against his ear. "Tony?"

Tony smiled shyly at him and then nervously glanced back at the others."So, I-I can, uh, I can keep being I-Iron Man?"

Fury smiled at him, actually smiled. "Tony, Iron Man is yours, and you can put on the suit whenever you want. Yes, please, keep being Iron Man. We need you, Avenger."

A rush of emotion hit the genius and tears were suddenly streaming down his face as he was unable to contain his happiness. "R-r-really?"

"Really. Welcome to the team."

Tony giggled wetly into Steve's chest as the blonde hugged him close, kissing his temple and murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. One by one the team came up to hug him and Fury patted him on the back. 

"Oh jeez," Clint moaned, rubbing his stomach. "I'm starving, and, you know, we never got to go to that team dinner. What do you say, Oh Mighty Captain Stouffers? Shawarma?"

"Shawarma sounds good," Steve nuzzled the side of Tony's face. "What do you say, Tony? Dinner with the team?"

Tony smiled brightly, and for the first time he didn't stumble over his words. "I would love to go to dinner with our friends."

"Great!" Bruce grinned. "And you are out friend, Tony, I hope you know that."

"I do. I know that."

"Good," Nat chimed in. "Because it's true."

Clint linked an arm through one of Tony's. "Aw man, can you guys imagine the look on Ross' face when he finds out that Tony is Iron Man? He'll probably shit a brick! I hope I'm there to see that."

Laughter filled the room and there was no place Tony would rather be than with his friends. 


End file.
